Winner Takes All
by aemu
Summary: A casual basketball game after school with a lot at stake. KasaKise.


**A/N: First KNB fic! Really cliché KasaKise two-shot. **

"Senpai!" a familiar shrill voice called from the doorway. Kasamatsu looked up, a customary scowl gracing his face.

"What do you want, Kise?" he demanded.

"I wanted to walk home with Senpai since there's no practice today," Kise entered the room, bouncing up and down like the overexcited puppy that he was. "I'll help Senpai clean up his things!"

"Hey—"

Wooden pencils clattered to the floor.

"You moron," Kasamatsu punched Kise in the shoulder. But his strike lacked its usual vigor, and was that a smile tugging at his lips?

"Senpai isn't actually mad," Kise grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm always mad at you," Kasamatsu forced down his smile and glared at the first-year instead. But he knew the truth. There was no way he could ever stay mad at Kise. No one could stay angry with a puppy for too long. The blond-haired model would pull _the _face, and there went Kasamatsu's resolve, along with his heart.

Kasamatsu swore for the infinite time that the damned idiot stuck around for the sake of pulling at his heart-strings. Even now, Kise was carefully counting pencils and handing them to Kasamatsu. The third-year was often confused by his kouhai's behavior; he was a ball of sunshine, the lady's man of Kaijou, filled with eternal joy and probably too much soda fizz (where else would he get his bubbly personality?)…but in games and during practice, he was an absolute beast, his golden eyes (goddamn those eyes) narrowed in a ferocious stare, his muscles tense, his gorgeous features dripping with sweat. Which was the real Kise? All Kasamatsu knew was that here was a puzzle he'd gladly spend eternity piecing together.

"Senpai?" Kise waved a hand in front of Kasamatsu's face. Blinking back to the present, Kasamatsu swatted his hand away.

"Let's go," Kasamatsu growled, snatching his bag from under his desk and rushing to the door.

"Senpai forgot to push in his chair!"

"Then do it for me, you idiot!"

Outside the classroom, a group of giggly girls stared in awe as Kise passed them with a smile and a wink, jogging to catch up with Kasamatsu.

"What took you so long?" Kasamatsu demanded. Kise's grin didn't falter. "And why do you look so damn happy?"

"I'm walking home with Senpai! Of course I'm happy!" Kise exclaimed. Kasamatsu scoffed, fighting down a blush. _I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him I'm not attracted to him—fuck, I'm attracted to him._

It was a game Kasamatsu played with himself every single time Kise got within a ten foot radius of him. I love him, I love him not. I love him, I love him not. And Kasamatsu always lost the battle against himself.

When had he realized he was gay? He had a twinge of suspicion that it was when he first met Moriyama, when he saw him play basketball…before he realized the guy was a huge dolt.

And then, of course, came Kise.

The blond-haired model had irked him at first, wondering why the third-years held so much sway. After Kasamatsu yelled at him (great first impression, Yukio), Kise had stared at him with awe. Awe and respect. From then on out, it had been Senpai-this and Senpai-that, and Kasamatsu couldn't shake away his new puppy. He didn't have the heart to, and Kise didn't look like he'd be leaving.

But Kasamatsu knew that it was only temporary. Soon enough, a girl beautiful and winning enough would steal Kise's heart, and the golden-eyed moron would have someone else to hang onto. The thought made Kasamatsu's head spin.

"Senpai, why are you so quiet?" Kise questioned. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine," Kasamatsu looked away. He couldn't look the kid in the eye; he knew he'd lose it. Kise frowned, and Kasamatsu felt like punching himself in the gut for taking away his sparkle.

"I know! Let's play some basketball," Kise stopped by the street basketball courts and pulled out a ball from his bag.

"Why do you have a basketball in your bag?" Kasamatsu demanded. "Doesn't it take up too much space?"

"This way I can play anytime," Kise grinned. "And it's a good thing that I had it today! Senpai, do you want to play one-on-one?"

"Do you want to lose that badly?" Kasamatsu smirked, dropping his bag next to Kise's.

"Senpai's confident," Kise began dribbling. "Let's make this a real game. The loser has to tell the winner who he likes. Ten minute match."

"What?!" Kasamatsu tried to lunge forward and steal the ball, but the first-year switched to the other hand immediately. "You moron, that's not basketball!"

"It's just a game, Senpai! And it'll make you play harder," Kise pleaded. Of course, he had to throw in the sad-puppy-dog expression as a bonus.

"F-fine," Kasamatsu relented. And he instantly regretted it. Because had he just agreed to confessing to a first-year? He knew he didn't have a chance against a member of the Generation of Miracles, and he'd never lie to Kise. So, he was pretty much fucked.

His anger caused him to race forward, stealing the ball and dribbling to the hoop. He shot the ball, only to have it blocked by the taller Kise. Why was a first-year taller than him?

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

Kise turned to dunk the ball straight into the hoop. Kasamatsu sighed. He took off his uniform jacket and tossed it to a side.

"Senpai's jacket will get dirty," Kise rushed to brush off the dirt from the grey uniform and to fold it neatly over Kasamatsu's bag. Since when did this gangly kid become so responsible?

"Shut up and focus, or I'll sweep you," Kasamatsu could feel a growing pain in his gut. He would have to confess, and of course Kise would say no—the guy was straight—and that would destroy their senpai-kouhai relationship as well as the strange friendship that had developed over time. Kasamatsu felt something well up in his throat. Did Kise actually mean that much to him? He'd always counted on him getting over it eventually, but the prospect of losing him forever caused ire to bubble up inside him. He dribbled the ball lazily before ducking to a side, using speed to get past Kise. The first-year clearly hadn't been expecting much from his senpai, as Kasamatsu rarely played as hard in these casual matches against Kise as he did in games. But this time with his pride as a senpai and a valuable friendship at stake…Kasamatsu wasn't taking any chances.

When he shot a three-pointer with a fadeaway shot a few minutes later, he pulled ahead of Kise by a single point. Kise was staring at him, wide-eyed with shock at Kasamatsu's display of clear irritation. Kise's phone let out a beep, signifying thirty seconds left. Kise grabbed the ball, lunging past Kasamatsu's block, and shot a two-pointer. At this point, Kasamatsu was so close to winning. So close to retaining this friendship. So close to not fucking things up. He wouldn't let the brat win.

He jumped and blocked, slamming the ball to the ground. Kise's eyes narrowed into his game-time glare as he gained control of the ball again. When he reached up to shoot, Kasamatsu jumped for the block again. Kise instead leaned back into a fadeaway shot. More accurately, he leaned back into _Kasamatsu's_ fadeaway shot.

The ball swished through the frayed grayish netting of the hoop.

"Senpai," Kise panted. An unnatural glint gleamed in his golden eyes. "I win."


End file.
